


EvilXisuma joined the game

by SakuraPain



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Shadow People AU, admin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPain/pseuds/SakuraPain
Summary: EvilXisuma meets a shadow for the first time.





	EvilXisuma joined the game

**[EvilXisuma joined the game] **

Ex suddenly felt the ground under his feet. He hadn't felt that in so long, he almost didn't think it was real. He heard all different kinds of sounds that surrounded him, sounds he didn't hear in so long like the ocean waves or the noises of peaceful mobs.

He tapped on the lock of his helmet and pulled it off his head, his messy white hair fell down on his shoulder to be then moved away by the breeze. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face, took a deep breath and held it in for a while.

He had missed it. 

The overworld. The sounds. The air.

But why was he here?

Did Xisuma decide to give him another chance?

He looked around, no one was around to greet him at spawn. 

Maybe he needed to go find his bas--

**[EvilXisuma has been banned]**

Ex felt the hair get pushed out of his lungs as he was pulled back into the endless void of the ban. He quickly put his helmet back on, trying to catch his breath. 

Well, apparently Xisuma had changed his mind rather quickly.

**[EvilXisuma has joined the game]**

Ex stumbled forward, almost falling to his knees. He was back at spawn. He looked around frantically, trying even more to catch his breath.

"What--?" He managed to gasp in confusion.

**[EvilXisuma has been banned]**

The void greeted him again. Was this a sick joke?? Was Xisuma just messing with him?

He felt nausea starting to rise in the back of his throat. 

**[EvilXisuma joined the game]**

This time he did fall down as soon as he appeared. Nausea getting worse. 

**[EvilXisuma has been banned]**

He had to quickly take his helmet off again, he felt like he could throw up at any moment now.

Why was he doing this?? Taunting him! Wasn't being banned already cruel enough?

Infuriating.

**[EvilXisuma has joined the game]**

"STOP IT!!" He yelled angrily as he fell down again. He let go of his helmet and it rolled a few blocks away on the ground.

He tried to get to it but couldn't reach it before being pulled away from the server again.

**[EvilXisuma has been banned]**

He pulled in as much air as possible. It felt awful in the ban void without his helmet and the nausea wasn't helping. 

**[EvilXisuma has joined the game]**

He screamed in frustration before turning in the direction where his helmet should have been.

"XISUMA THIS IS NOT--"

A tall black figure and a pair of glowing yellow eyes greeted him. They looked a little sorry.

**[EvilXisuma has been banned]**

"--F.un.." He had to put both his hands in front of his mouth in an attempt to stop his nausea. 

What was that thing? It..it kinda looked like Xisuma? If he was a perfectly black silhouette with yellow eyes.

What the heck was going on?

He waited to be pulled back again to the server. 

It didn’t happen.

Good, he thought at first. Xisuma must have gotten bored of his little game or whatever was causing that stopped. Bad, he thought later thinking that his helmet was still on the server.

He could get used to staying without it, it wouldn't be nice or easy but there wasn't much of an option now. 

What must have been a few hours passed, his nausea finally was gone and he was left to drift in the void in peace. 

**[EvilXisuma has joined the game]**

"Oh not again!!" He gasped looking around agitated. He was just feeling better! 

It was night now and again there was no one to greet him. 

Or at least he thought so. 

He saw his helmet, roughly in the same place, it was before. 

Roughly because it was definitely not in the same position as before, somebody had picked it up and moved to be upright, so that it couldn't roll farther away. 

He rushed to grab it, he wasn't going to get banned again without it, but when he picked it up he noticed something. The shadow that the helmet was casting thanks to the moonshine didn't move from the floor. It stayed there like the helmet wasn't right now in Ex's hands.

"What the-" 

The shadow spoke.

**"Do you feel better now?" **

Ex jumped back. The voice sounded so much like Xisuma's but at the same time, it didn't quite match. It was slightly...  _ otherworldly _ .

The shadow began to outstretch outwards, slowly becoming a tridimensional figure. The same Ex saw before. 

Xisuma, or at least a shadowy mockery of him, with bright yellow eyes and particles flying around him. 

It smiled at him. 

Ex didn't know what to do, was this dangerous?? He didn't have anything to fight it if it was! 

**"You're looking pale again" ** It spoke again. 

Ex took another step back. 

"Who- What are you?" 

" **I'm Xisuma's Shad-- No wait, that's not right." **

It stopped and carefully thought about what to say. The triangle-shaped particles flying around him blinked slightly with light.

**"I'm a shadow. My name is Admin and I happen to ** ** _also_ ** ** be Xisuma's shadow!" **

EX frowned. 

"Admin?" 

He felt dumb, He could have asked what a shadow was, but maybe he was still too startled by the weird situation.

The shadow showed a cheeky smile. 

**"I picked it to piss off Xisuma. He hates that I can do the admin..." ** it frowned as it didn't seem to know how to continue the phrase **. ** He moved his hands as to mimic typing on a keyboard.  **"..thighye" **

"Wait.. are  _ you _ the one that kept on  _ banning _ and  _ unbanning _ me?"

The shadow took a step forward. Ex stepped back.

**"Well, ** ** _I_ ** ** did the unbanning. ** ** _Xisuma_ ** ** did the banning."**

Of course he did. Why did he expect anything  _ else _ from him?

Ex signed and finally put his helmet back on, he felt like he could breathe again now.

"Why did you unban me?" 

The shadow,  _ Admin _ , smiled again. There wasn't really malice behind that smile but a sort of mischievousness. 

**"A lot of reasons, but the most important is that I ** ** _need_ ** ** you to do something!"**

Ex stared at him and felt familiar anger rise inside of him. He was just going to be used and thrown away, he could feel it.

"If it's to help you take over the server or something that ship is long sailed. It's why I got banned in the first place and it's  **not** fun anymore."

Admin seemed surprised and confused by the anger in his tone. For a moment Ex thought he had gotten smaller like he was slowly trying to go back on the ground. 

**"No…" ** He said softly.  **"I just want you to summon your shadow. I want my brother."**

Ex blinked. 

His anger suddenly melting away. 

He didn't know what a shadow was yet, he really should have asked by now. They could be evil clones for all he knew, just wanting another one to join whatever evil scheme they had planned. 

He didn't want to be tricked.

But maybe it was the fact that Admin sounded so much like Xisuma, maybe it was the softness in his voice or how his request was worded. 

Ex felt,  _ hoped _ , that this wasn't a trick.

He wanted to trust this… guy.

"...How do I do that?" 

Admin smiled widely, the particles around his head swirled as they were excited with him.

**"I'll show you!" **

He offered his hand cheerfully. Ex didn't take it but the shadow seemed okay with it.

He started walking towards the nearest nether portal. 

**"We'll also need to hurry, Xisuma won't be distracted forever."**

Ex frowned. 

"What's distracting him?"

Admin chuckled and looked back at him.

**"Let's say he's been invited to a concert."**

Ex caught again a glimpse of mischievousness in his chuckle but followed him anyway without question. Whatever he had done was probably the only reason why he hadn't been banned yet. 

Ex's communicator buzzed quietly, he barely remembered he still had the thing. 

He took a quick look at the main chat where a single message had appeared. 

**[Xisuma was slain by Rendog's shadow]**


End file.
